heplionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lowborn
The staple of the human civilization that spread out from Iriond to conquer the galaxy, the lowborn are those humans not fortunate enough to come from a transcended lineage, retaining the same form and traits as their Classical-era forebears. They make up the majority of humankind, comprising the proletariat, workmen, farmers, corporate wage slaves and other such bottom-rung professions, sometimes falling through the cracks and ending up in a life of crime, scavenging and other such unsavory activities. Personality Lowborn humans are an extremely diverse breed, coming from a variety of cultures and nations as they do. Their personality will often reflect their regional and cultural upbringing, but even that is hardly a given, especially for those who come from larger, cosmopolitan cities where many different cultures mingle and clash. Coming from the lower end of the social spectrum, though, the lowborn are often filled with ambition, feeling the need to rise above their humble origins and prove their worth to the world. Relations Humans as a whole tend to get along rather well with most races, and the lowborn are no exception. Humanity has found ways to cooperate with the native denizens of the planets they've encountered, although their colonialistic tendencies sometimes rub a few races (such as reshepans and kyrrztli) the wrong way; even then, however, such aliens are often more understanding toward the lowborn, who are victims of systemic oppression just as much as the colonized peoples. Alignment There is no overall alignment trend across all humanity, even toward centrism; however, individual cultures may have a predominance of a given alignment, although even then there are many who stray from it. People from the Tarinnish Confederacy tend toward collectivistic alignments, those from the Pan-Muranian Union lean toward the bureaucratic, and the Allied Free Nations favor libertarianism. Lowborn Lands Most human nations and states are rather under the control of transhumans, with the lowborn having little to no say on the government, even though many of them are nominal democracies where all citizens theoretically have equal standing. Therefore, the ambitious and fast-paced nature of common humans is often not reflected by their leaders, which tend toward the conservative and old-fashioned. Humans have spread throughout all known worlds, and the lowborn are usually at the forefront of such colonization, always looking for opportunity. Therefore, there is a considerable number of lowborn humans living amongst other races, at even greater proportions (compared to transhumans) than in human lands. Religion Religious belief has fallen somewhat among human cultures in recent centuries, with a greater emphasis on science and on universalist thinking, although this tendency is less pronounced among the lowborn, who often cling to the beliefs of their ancestors. The main human religions are detailed in the Religions section of the Society page. Language The countless languages of humanity's past have largely been whittled down to a few official languages encouraged by the existing factions (Semkashan in the Confederacy, Abyri in the Union and Kaldurish in the Alliance), although these "high" languages are most used by the transhuman elites. Through an endless flux of trade and migration back and forth across faction borders, lowborn humans have largely settled into a trade language born out of a pidgin of all three dominant languages, generally called Common. (See "Languages" in the Society page.) However, they often learn other languages - their faction's language is an obvious choice, but they also like to learn how to communicate with alien races living in their vicinity. Names Human names vary a lot across cultures, and the lowborn tend to show even greater variety, often appropriating names from other human ethnicities or even non-human races. Below are some sample names from a few selected Iriondan cultures, as humans from other planets tend to follow the naming patterns from their Iriondan forebears (although they are likelier to mix and match across cultures and otherwise innovate in their naming). Emishan Names (male) Apannan, Ditatta, Ezzer, Halamma, Sannapar; (female) Astal, Eshkis, Lili, Nisab, Saba; (surnames) Agash, Epponar, Muktar, Shemarq, Zadabbi Muranian Names (male) Azeor, Doranthir, Finre, Galadan, Rewalt; (female) Adriellan, Ellanth, Findanye, Imrodel, Pliana; (surnames) Beloriand, Harpenor, Karningion, Medesith, Vallania Hellondan Names (male) Aghar, Bjotr, Gwali, Sido, Trolfi; (female) Ingidg, Rada, Shainan, Urdun, Zdara; (surnames) Adingskali, Girimor, Kholedzir, Sobrutky, Undum Adventurers Lowborn humans are quite often thrust into a life of adventuring due to a lack of economic opportunities or means for social ascent, leading them to cruise the worlds in search of a better standard of living. Others simply want to carve a place for themselves in the universe, rising above their lowly status and earning the respect of society through sheer power or brave deeds. Many simply feel like they don't fit into the mould society has prepared for them, and set out to find a place for them somewhere "out there". Lowborn Racial Traits As per D&D's Humans Category:Races